mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shukufuku no Campanella
Funimation Entertainment | network = Tokyo MX | network_other = Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, Sun TV, TV Saitama, TV Aichi, AT-X | first = July 2, 2010 | last = Sept 17, 2010 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = | genre = Drama, Fantasy, Romance genres }} is a Japanese visual novel developed by Windmill. It was first released as an adult video game for Microsoft Windows on January 30, 2009, and it will be followed by an all-ages release scheduled for the PlayStation Portable. The gameplay in Shukufuku no Campanella follows a linear plot line, which takes place in the fictional city of Ert'Aria, and offers pre-determined scenarios with courses of interaction. Shukufuku no Campanella has received several transitions to other media. There has been two manga adaptations: the first is serialized in the comic magazine Comptiq, and the second is serialized in Monthly Comic Alive. An anime adaptation was also produced by AIC, and began its Japanese broadcast on July 2, 2010. Two manga anthologies, five light novels, and two Internet radio shows have also been produced. Plot Story Ert'Aria, a city know as the "treasury of the world" is preparing for a harvest festival. Leicester Maycraft, a young item technician of the Oasis clan, encounters a shooting star near a party he's attending. Upon finding it, a girl appears before Leicester calling him her father. Characters ; : (anime) :He is the Oasis clan's best item engineer and Minette's "papa". ; : (PC), Mai Kadowaki (PSP, anime) :She was awoken by a meteor, and immediately considered Leicester to be her papa, due to him being the first man she saw. She is an automata puppet made by Mizeh Altworth. ; : (PC), Kimiko Koyama (PSP, anime) : Carina is Leicester's childhood friend and has a crush on him. Her parents are grand dukes in the city. She is also a mage herself using a paddle-like staff, Montecchia, to fly around town. She lives in a mansion near the sea. ; : (PC), Asami Imai (PSP, anime) : Chelsea is one of the Holy Knights. She has a horrible sense of direction and manages to veer off in the wrong direction even if the destination is right in front of her. Chelsea is also a friend of Shelley's. Over the course of their adventures, she develops feelings for Leicester. ; : (PC), Kaori Mizuhashi (PSP, anime) : Agnes is an puppeteer, and holds travelling circus acts, involving many automata puppets. Agnes also has a huge appetite, and she loves desserts. She was also Mizeh's apprentice. She, like Chelsea, develops feelings for Leicester, albeit in a more coincidental manner. ; : (PC), Michiru Yuimoto (PSP, anime) : Nina is Clan Oasis' maid. She never takes upon any quests but instead relays to the other members potential quests they can undertake. She is rarely seen outside of their home. ; : (PC), Keiji Fujiwara (PSP, anime) : The only other male member of Clan Oasis. Carries a heavy two handed axe as a weapon as a close friend of Leicester. ; : (PC), Ari Yunohara (PSP, anime) : The elder twin of the Tortilla sisters, Salsa is usually left taking the fall or blame for Ritos' actions. Most notably the twins act as the main source of comic relief throughout the entire course of the series. It is noted that she often fantasizes about Leicester on numerous occasions. This is due for her romantic feelings toward him. Her fantasizes get more perverted as time goes on. (One instance is attempting to seduce him while he was asleep. This however was induced by Ritos' prank of using sleeping pills.) ; : (PC), Mai Gotō (PSP, anime) : Ritos acts clueless most of the time. She always leaves her sister Salsa, to take the blame, fall for traps, or take an attack from an enemy, while she escapes just in time. She also ignores her sister, and often leaves her out of any plan she has, and withholds important information from her sister, until the last second. She tends to imply sensual innuendos toward Leicester which he happens to brush off much to her amazement. However she does show compassion for her sisters' feelings toward Leicester when she set them up little date. ; : (PC), Naoko Takano (PSP, anime) : Mother of Leicester Maycraft who acts affectionately toward him. She also acts a bit lecherous, Occasionally grabbing girls breasts on certain occasions and even openingly teasing them.(She had teased Chelsea about her soft skin once.) ; : (PC), Hiroki Yasumoto (PSP, anime) :He is Leicester's father and a friend of the puppeteer Mizeh Altworth, who is the creator of Minette. ; : (PC), Hiroya Ishimaru (PSP, anime) :He is Carina's father and Arch duke of Ert' Aria ; : (PC), Satomi Kōrogi (PSP, anime) :She is Carina's mother who is almost always acting regal. ; : (PC), Akiko Hasegawa (PSP, anime) :She is a dragon's avatar, who helps Leicester when her powers are split into two, making a shadow dragon. Like Chelsea, she has a terrible sense of direction; when asked to guide Chelsea, the two were not seen until nightfall. ; : (PC), Satomi Kōrogi (PSP, anime) :This is a puppet talking cat that follow Agnes around and participates in her shows. ; : (PC), Hiroki Yasumoto (PSP, anime) :A Rock machine that Salsa built. Is it later revealed that Ritos had installed Leicesters cheer up attitude to cheer up girls. (This was revealed when Golem cheers up Chelsea.) It also blushes when around Leicester. ; : (PC), Hiromi Hirata (PSP, anime) :Carina's magic staff. ; : (PC), Oma Ichimura (PSP, anime) : She is Minette's new friend in episode 5 and she is polite and shy. Her fragile body does not allow her to travel and relies on Minette to bring her stories of the outside world. It is also later revealed that she is related to Aberdeen. This is due because she is not human but in fact an Automaton like Minette. A Hidden art within the Roland clan thought to be lost. ; : (PC), Noriaki Sugiyama (PSP, anime) :He is a boy with white hair and a colleague of Agnes. He is after Minettes core for his person gain which is later found out it was to save Miriam. It is later revealed that he is Miriam's older brother. ; : (PC), Yūko Gotō (PSP, anime) :A girl Automaton that serves under Aberdeen. She does whatever her "master" tells her and is very strong. She is show to disarm Nick's axe with just her bare hand. She also is able to move in incredible speeds with no effort and is excellent in manipulating the Eru (Ale) Energy stored inside her body. ; : (PC), Hiromi Hirata (PSP, anime) :Agnes's "maitresse" (mentor). Music The series' first opening theme for the anime is "Shiawase wa Yori Tsuki Takaku" (シアワセは月より高く) by Aki Misato used from episodes two to seven, and nine to eleven; it was also the ending theme for episode twelve. The single was released on July 23, 2010. The second opening theme is "Yume no Preparation" (夢のpreparation, lit. "A Dream's Preparation") by Anri Yunohara, Mai Gotō, and Hiroki Yasumoto. The first ending theme for the anime is "Mirai Kaikisen" (未来回帰線) by Miyuki Hashimoto, used from episodes one to eight; it was also used as the opening for episode twelve. The single was released on August 23, 2010. The second ending theme is "AMELIA" by Yuko Gotō, used from episodes nine to eleven. Adaptations Episode List External links *Windmill Official Website *TV Anime Official Website *PlayStation Portable Version Official Website * References Category:2009 video games Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Eroge Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Seinen manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Harem anime and manga ko:축복의 칸파넬라 ja:祝福のカンパネラ zh:祝福的钟声